The present application relates generally to charging devices and, more particularly, to a charging device and methods of authorizing a charging request.
As electric vehicles and/or hybrid electric vehicles have increased in popularity, a corresponding need to accurately manage the delivery of electrical energy to such vehicles has increased. Moreover, a need to provide safe and efficient charging devices or stations has been created by the increased use of such vehicles.
At least some known charging stations include a power cable or another conductor that may be removably coupled to the electric vehicle. More specifically, known charging stations receive electricity from an electric utility distribution network or another electricity source, and supply a metered flow of electricity to the electric vehicle through the power cable.
In at least some electric utility distribution networks, a plurality of charging devices receive electricity from a common electrical distribution component, such as a transformer. Other loads may also receive electricity from the electrical distribution component. However, if each charging device and/or load operates concurrently, the current supplied through the electrical distribution component may exceed a rated current limit of the component. Exceeding the rated current limit may damage the component and/or undesirably cause a circuit breaker or other protective device to interrupt a delivery of power to all charging devices and/or to loads coupled to the electrical distribution component.